someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure 2: Battle
Solemnity Sonic Adventure 2 Battle was my first GameCube game, and my first Sonic game. Sadly, my old disc of the game had worn out, no longer loading. My friend gave me a $30 Amazon Gift Card for Christmas, so I thought "maybe I could buy a new Sonic Adventure 2 Battle game with this money?". As I was searching Amazon.com, I saw copies ranging between $11.25 - $35.00, but one was rather cheap. It was sold by "FriendlySeller" with 100% Positive Reviews. The game condition said it was "Very good", so I decided to order it to deliver. In two days the package arrived. The delivery man told me that the owner wanted to tell me "Thank you for buying the game". I took the pack into my house. I took some time to hook up the GameCube, getting it ready to go. The disk drive was a bit dusty, however it seemed to work when I tested it. I popped in the disk. The game took a few tries to start, each time just showing a blue screen. The menu was functional except the main menu's background was empty instead of its usally background. "Must be a glitch," I thought. Since I had saved data, I decided to check up on my Chao. The only garden was the dark garden. I tried resetting the game, thinking that would fix the errors, but it said "Saving..." and aborted the reset. Reasonably confused, I was curious. Had I stumbled upon a rom port? There were tombstones, rows of them. I walked up to one of the tombstones and a text box appeared. It read, "Here lies Sonikuu". That was one of my favorites! I now knew this was just some bad hack. I checked all of the tombstones, and all of the chao were there. Even the "good" ones. Redead I left the area, walking to the Chao School. A text box popped up every step, saying things like "Are you here to teach us compassion?", and "Are you here to teach us forgiveness?" When I was near the door, Sonic fell over. A crawling animation began, one I had never seen before. It was painfully slow. More textboxes. "You left us", one said. "You never taught us to forgive". I reached the door, which led to a loading and blackscreen. "We will not forgive you". The GameCube finally shut off, and I couldn't boot it back on. After taking it appart, I realized that the cooling fan had died, and the system overheated. The disk itself was like mush. Why had this happened? Now all of my data was gone... What had I done? I had left them, waiting for their next race or treat. How could I forgive myself? Emptiness I checked back on Amazon.com, ready to downvote and report the seller. However, FriendlySeller was no longer an existing seller. I couldn't find their sells anywhere on the site. I wondered what had happened to his profile, and I googled the name. I found a thread with 54 replies on some random forum, all relating things like what I described. Some seemed emotional, others enraged. I checked the thread again, and there was a 55th reply. "You aren't sorry yet". The person had made one total post (that one presumably) and had the username, "FriendlySeller". Creator? ~DeoxysGaming Fixed by Dayfinder. :l Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Fixed Category:Video Game